


Script fics

by likeusyoumean



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeusyoumean/pseuds/likeusyoumean
Summary: Unfinished one-shots from multiple fandoms. Little to no plot (for which I've taken to calling them "script fics")





	1. Chapter 1

**Eve and Villanelle, _Killing Eve_**

E: I lied to you.  
V: When?  
E: In Paris.  
V: You mean when you stabbed me.  
E: Before I stabbed you.  
V: Mm. *Eve chuckles*  
V: What did you lie about?  
E: I told you I had never done anything with a woman. That's not entirely true.  
V: Really?  
E: *nods* Collage, junior year.  
V: *smirks* What was her name?  
E: Alexandra, she was my roommate. We went to a party, and she got hammered. After, she woke up naked in my bed and assumed we had fallen asleep like that. Never questioned it again.  
V: She sounds like a slut.  
E: *smiling* She could be.  
V: What was she like?  
E: Beautiful. Her lips were full, she always wore this dark lipstick that brought out her eyes.  
V: What else?  
E: Her hair was a light auburn, thin but long.  
V: Did you love her?  
E: No.  
V: Was she your first?  
E: First woman, yes.  
V: What did it make you feel?  
E: Excited. Like nothing else could compare.  
V: And did it?  
E: *softly* You did.  
V: Do you still think about her?  
E: From time to time.  
V: Did you think about her when you were with Niko?  
E: Yes.  
V: Did you think about me?  
E: I tried not to.  
V: *smirking* But you did.  
E: *smiling* All the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I intend to come back to these and make actual edits with the fics, so please don't steal the ideas

**Daisy Johnson and Matt Murdock, _Agents Of Shield & Daredevil_**

Matt: I knew a girl named Skye once, at Saint Angus. She was a couple years younger than me. All the other kids were afraid of me, afraid of the pain, all the screaming, but not her. She was the first person to ask if someone could help me.  
  
Daisy: Have we met?  
Daredevil: *walking away* I don't think so.  
Daisy: Murdock..  
Daredevil: *stops*  
Daisy: It is you.  
Daredevil: Skye?  
  
Daisy: I looked for you, after that guy came. Who was he by the way? I'm guessing the one who trained you.  
Matt: Sort of. It's a long, complicated story.  
Daisy: I'll bet.  
Matt: What about you?  
Daisy: What about me?  
Matt: I saw you back there. Fighting like that takes discipline.  
Daisy: That's-  
Matt: Complicated?  
Daisy: You could say that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eliot and Sebastian (+Quentin), _The Magicians_**

El: I don't know you, I don't know anything about you. We met in the woods for God's sake.  
  
Seb: My name's Sebastian, but everyone calls me Seb, have since I was a boy. Everything I've told you has been the truth, even the reason why I was in the woods that day.  
  
El: Well, don't stop there.  
  
Seb: What would you like to know?  
  
El: Why are you king?  
  
Seb: The crown has been in my family for generations, the current rulers weren't handling the problems they needed to. The people needed help. It simply became my time to serve.  
  
El: How long has your family been serving as kings or queens?  
  
Seb: two hundred years, give or take a few decades.  
  
El: Wait. Who's your family?  
  
Seb: The 'Lost Kings of Fillory'. The Coldwater's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean Winchester (+John Winchester) and Daisy Johnson, _Agents Of Shield & Supernatural_**

Dean W: You know Sonny and Cher broke up, right?  
John: Sonny and Cher broke up?  
Daisy: He's just joking. It's one of those rumors. *Daisy laughs*  
  
Daisy: Nice going you almost blew your cover.  
Dean W: I'm sorry, what?  
Daisy: Sonny and Cher haven't broken up yet. That doesn't happen for a couple of years.  
Dean W: Which you know how?  
Daisy: How do you think?  
Dean W: Did they send you? The angels?  
Daisy: What? I don't know who any 'angels' are. I'm with SHIELD.  
Dean W: SHIELD?  
Daisy: Yes.  
Dean W: What is that? Some kind of PI thing?  
Daisy: No, it's a government- forget it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to "speak Scottish", so I apologize if it's bad.

**Claire and Jenny, _Outlander_**

J: Everything was fine until ye showed up again.  
  
C: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
J: You ken very well what it means.  
  
C: Jenny, I came back to see Jamie, to see everyone. I never meant to cause any harm.  
  
J: Well ye've done a fine job of that, hadna ye.  
  
C: It's not like things were perfect around here before I returned.  
  
J: And what does that mean?  
  
C: Sooner or later things would have gone bad, you must know that?  
  
J: All I ken, things were good, great even. Until Ian came home and said you were still alive. That day, everything went to hell.  
  
C: Surely you can't be blaming me for all of this?  
  
J: Why not?  
  
C: Young Ian was helping Jamie long before I arrived, not to mention Jamie sending money from his illegal smuggling. That had nothing to do with me.  
  
J: Aye. But if my brother hadna been distracted, my boy wouldna nearly died in the fire at the print shop.  
  
C: May I point out, once again, nothing to do with me.  
  
J: Things have changed, Claire. It's not the same as it was twenty years ago. Things are different, people are different.  
  
C: You don't think I know that? It took me all of a few moments to see that. With Jamie, with you.  
  
J: Well, that's what happens when ye're gone. Time goes by.  
  
C: You know, not once have you asked what happened to me during those twenty years.  
  
J: And I didna plan to. (Jenny turns to leave)  
  
C: He has a daughter. (Jenny stops) Her name's Brianna, I named her after your father.  
  
J: Brianna? (Claire nodds)  
  
C: She looks like him, acts like him as well. She has the Fraser temperament, the fire. (Jenny smiles slowly)  
  
J: How old is she? (Jenny slowly rejoins Claire in the room)  
  
C: Nineteen.  
  
J: Nineteen? That means-  
  
C: After Culloden. I went to Boston, that's where Brianna was born. All these years I thought he was dead. I never told her about him, I wanted to spare her the pain, in case she went looking for him.  
  
J: I'm sorry, Claire. I didna ken.  
  
C: It's alright.  
  
J: 'Tis not.

I apologize for my words, Claire.


End file.
